EXO's Slave
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Aku partnernya. seseorang yang menuntaskan apa yang ia mau. Kaisoo / Sulay / Baekyeol / Taoris / Hunhan / Chenmin. EXO


~Dyakuro34-7~

**WARNING! **Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca. Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur yang tidak baik untuk mental kalian. (Readers: Lah, situkan masih dibawah umur! Author : So? Masbuloh?)

Chara : EXO

Pairing : pokoknya yang kaya biasa.

.

SM Entertaiment. Agency artis yang tak bisa dianggap remeh keberadaannya. Agency yang mengambil andil besar dalam perjalanan Korean Wave.

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, SM entertaiment mendapatkan corengan besar dengan keluarnya beberapa member dari grup asuhan mereka. Para fans mulai memandang SM Entertaimen sebelah mata, membuat Lee Soo Man pun mengundurkan diri selaku CEO kala itu.

Para penggemar K-Pop tahu satu hal. SM entertaiment adalah agency yang mengerikan. Agency yang memperlakukan artisnya seperti binatang. Orang yang mengerti tentang dunia keartisan pasti akan tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang hiperbola semacam itu. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana. Hal yang lebih mengerikan dari itu.

EXO's Slave

EXO. Grup termuda rilisan 2011 yang mulai menapaki kesuksesan baru-baru ini. Dengan umur yang tergolong muda, EXO terlihat Fress di depan para K-Pop lovers, hingga akhirnya mereka beralih dari idola sebelumnya. Sungguh, aku tidak membesar-besarkan. Bukankah itu yang terjadi pada kalian?

Sebelum kita memasuki cerita mereka di bawah sinar panggung megah yang baru mereka capai, kenapa kita tidak menengok ke belakang. Dimana, mereka merasakan neraka dunia mereka?

.

Kris.

Wu Yifan. Dulu dia dipanggil Kevin **Li. **Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa marganya berubah. Para fans mengira Ayahnya telah meninggal lalu dia menyanding nama keluarga ibunya. Atau dugaan kedua orang tuanya bercerai, lalu ibunya menikah lagi. Yang pasti, dia tidak suka seseorang menanyakan apapun tentang masalah pribadinya.

SM menemukan Kris di Canada. Tubuhnya yang profesional dan wajah yang tampan alami membuat juri yang memandu casting disana tak berpikir dua kali.

Yifan diterbangkan ke Korea untuk menjalani casting kedua disana. Dan kejadian yang sama terulang.

Satu tahun kemudian ia resmi menjadi trainee SM Entertaiment. Waktu mudanya habis untuk berlatih di ruang segi empat dengan dinding kaca. Keringat yang menetes dilantai tak bisa dihitung lagi saking banyaknya.

SM Entertaiment seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Bisa, seharian penuh ia berlatih tanpa diberi makan. Ya… jika ia melakukan banyak kesalahan.

"Kau boleh mencari teman diluar sana." Kata Sooman suatu hari. Yifan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil ke kantor CEO dan mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu. Ia sudah memiliki banyak teman trainee disini.

"Kau akan kuorbitkan. Aku tidak yakin pasti kapan waktunya, tapi kau sudah terikat kontrak dengan grup itu mulai saat ini." Yifan tersenyum senang. Terhitung 2 tahun setelah ia trainee, dan ia akan debut.

"Tapi kau harus mencari teman untuk itu. ah! Maksudku, _partner_."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah semua teman grupku nanti adalah _partner_ku?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau mengerti seperti apa agency kita saat ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi anak asuh yang selalu kupercayai. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit keleluasaan untuk grupmu. _Partner_mu itu, adalah orang yang akan membantumu secara privat. Seseorang yang, mungkin bahasa kasarnya, menjadi pembantumu."

Yifan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sooman. Ia tak menyangka agency ini ternyata lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia kira.

"Aku memberimu waktu satu bulan untuk itu. jadwal traineemu ku cancel dan kau bisa mencari _partner_mu. Ah! Dan ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi dalam pencarian _partner_. Selamat berjalan-jalan."

.KRIS.

Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China. Tempat kelahirannya. Hampir satu bulan ia mencari seseorang yang menurutnya cocok, tapi nihil.

SM memberikannya beberapa kriteria yang harus dipenuhi calon _partner_nya itu. Berpenampilan menarik, umur kurang dari 20 tahun, memiliki bakat di bidang entertaiment, dan menggairahkan.

Yifan hampir saja memakan sendoknya saat melihat persyaratan terakhir. SM gila. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yifan. Persyaratan seperti itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk calon artis profesional. Bukan ehem! Pembantu.

Yifan duduk di sebuah ayunan. Ia menatap seorang namja bermata panda yang tengah bermain wushu dengan tongkatnya. Sedangkan banyak anak yang bertepuk tangan menatapnya.

Namja itu sedetik menatap Yifan yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau ikut denganku ke Korea."

-EXO-

Suho.

Joonmyeon menatap kesal kearah pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Rambut acak-acakan dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Bukannya ia tidak melihat, teman-temannya tengah menatapnya iba namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tubuh Joonmyeon merosot ke lantai ruang dance yang dingin. Ia gagal masuk grup yang akan debut beberapa bulan lagi. Perjuangannya selama tiga tahun seperti tidak ada jalan mulusnya lagi. Jika seperti ini jadinya, mengapa ia lulus casting saat itu? jika SM mengatakan ia tak punya bakat apapun yang bisa diasah dengan baik, mengapa mereka menerima namja itu?

"Kim Joonmyeon! Kau dipanggil Sooman sajangnim di ruangannya." Kata seorang teman traineenya yang tengah mengatur nafas. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

Joonmyeon langsung berdiri tegak mendapat berita itu. laju langkahnya berganti menjadi berlari ke ruang CEO di pojok lantai 2.

Namja berwajah malaikat itu mengetuk pintu ruang CEO setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Masuk."

Joonmyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kala melihat Sooman tengah duduk tenang di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu dipersilahkan duduk oleh Sooman.

Lima belas menit mereka gunakan untuk berbincang atau lebih tepat disebut basa-basi. Joonmyeon merasa Sooman tak seperti biasanya, namja paruh baya itu tidak suka membuang waktunya untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kau akan debut." Sebuah kata yang selalu ditunggu oleh Joonmyeon. "Tapi aku tidak bisa dengan pasti menentukan waktunya."

Senyuman Joonmyeon memudar perlahan-lahan. Rasanya seperti sebuah bola voli yang diservis tinggi, lalu mendapatkan smash keras hingga membentur tanah.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu. aku janji akan membuatmu sukses Kim, tapi kau belum siap saat ini."

Hening. Joonmyeon kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan _partner_mu dahulu sebelum kau debut."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia seseorang yang akan kau andalkan. Seseorang yang menenangkanmu, menghiburmu, dan mungkin sedikit melayanimu."

Mata Joonmyeon langsung berkilat. Entah kilatan apa itu. marah, senang, atau nafsu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya tentang SM pada orang yang disebut Sooman _partner_ itu.

"Aku beri waktu-"

"tidak perlu."

Sooman membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Jika anda memberiku waktu untuk mencari maka kujawab tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu siapa, SM tinggal berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."

"Sebenarnya, tentang dapat mendapatkan itu urusanmu. Tapi karna kau istimewa, kupikir tidak apa. Siapa dia?"

Smirk muncul di wajah yang biasanya membawa hawa tenang itu.

"Zhang Yixing. Seorang artis dari Changsa."

-Suho-

Deru nafas bersahutan dalam ruangan itu. hanya ada sedikit berkas cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak ditutup. Membuat kedua insan tanpa busana itu mencari kehangatan sendiri.

Tangan namja yang lebih tua bergerak seirama naik turun menggenggam penis kecil namja satunya. Tubuhnya menghentak-hentak keras dan cepat membuat sang namja yang terbaring hanya bisa menangis dan mencengkram tali yang mengikat tangannya. Isakan ataupun erangan tak lagi keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"AH! Rasakan ini! Sakit bukan? Beginilah mereka memperlakukanku!" tangan Joonmyeon yang menganggur kini menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Yixing yang terlupakan. Memainkan nipple kanan Yixing yang lecet karna terlalu sering digigit malam ini.

Yixing tetap diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menatap kota Seoul yang baru saja ia pijak. Disanalah ia bertemu Joonmyeon yang langsung menyeretnya kesebuah rumah besar. Dan berakhir di kamar besar dengan pemerkosaan.

"BRENGSEK!" teriakan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing memejamkan matanya erat. Lebih tepatnya karna sesuatu yang memaksan masuk kedalam lubangnya. Membuatnya merasa kembung seketika.

Tubuh Joonmyeon langsung jatuh keatas tubuh Yixing yang lemas. Terhitung 7 kali namja itu orgasme didalam tubuh Yixing dan 2 kali didalam mulut namja cantik itu.

"Kenap- ahh. Kau laku- lakkan ini?" Yixing berusaha tetap sadar dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah.

"Kau _partner_ku. Aku akan berbagi perasaanku denganmu mulai saat ini." Joonmyeon sedikit menggeliat merasakan hole Yixing yang tiba-tiba menjepit juniornya.

"haruskah? Haruskah dengan- UHUK! Cara seperti inihhh?" Joonmyeon tak mengubris. Ia ingin segera memejamkan matanya malam ini.

"Kauhhh bisa membunuhku jika begini. Aku, hemofil." Mata Joonmyeon terbuka lebar setelah itu. demi Tuhan, ia melihat banyak darah keluar dari hole Yixing di ronde terakhir tadi.

"UGH!" Yixing mengerang lagi saat Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan penisnya dari holenya.

Namja angel –yang tadinya berubah menjadi setan- itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat sprei dibawah pantat Yixing telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan cepat, ia memakai pakaiannya asal. Ia mengambil selembar selimut lalu melilitkannya ke tubuh Yixing yang tak berdaya. Dengan kedua tangan terlatihnya, Joonmyeon menggendong Yixing hingga mobilnya di garasi rumah. Melarikan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

-EXO-

Kai.

Jongin adalah seorang dengan talent dance yang luar biasa. Ia belajar menari sejak kecil hingga dapat membantunya masuk ke agency sebagus SM Entertaiment.

Tapi ia memiliki sisi gelap. Asap rokok, alkohol dan orang jalang adalah temannya saat malam hari. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya bahkan SM Entertaiment sekalipun. Lagi pula dengan status Jongin yang disembunyikan dari media membuat namja berkulit gelap itu bisa berbuat sesukanya.

Hal menjijikkan yang terakhir kali ia lakukan adalah membobol lubang perawan seorang namja di gang sempit. Ia masih bisa membayangkan namja itu menangis meraung saat ia perawani. Tangan kecilnya yang mencakar punggungnya pun terasa seperti buaian.

DAMN! Penisnya bangun hanya dengan membayangkan hal seperti itu.

"Jong kau berpikiran mesum lagi hem?" Jongin mengerang pelan saat juniornya ditepuk oleh Chanyeol. Teman traineenya selain Taemin yang akan debut dan Joonmyeon yang baru saja dipanggil Lee Sooman. Namja itu mendeathglare sang namja tinggi karna telah berani menyentuh benda sakralnya.

"Diam kau! Mata ping-pong,"

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu panggil aku 'hyung'!" Jongin hanya diam. Ia menatap langit-langit sembari menunggu waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi selesai.

"Oh iya. Kau dipanggil Sooman sajangnim." Ucap Chanyeol pura-pura amnesia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu melesat seperti Suho tadi.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak akan debut ya." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa didengar siapapun.

-Kai-

Jongin tetap menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Sooman. Sudah beberapa menit ia duduk dihadapan namja tua itu, tapi tak ada satu pun percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kau debut dengan Joonmyeon, waktunya belum ditentukan, jangan merokok, jangan minum alkohol, jangan main cewek!" perkataan Sooman berasa masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri untuk Jongin. Begitu cepat dan tidak jelas.

"Bisa kau ulang sajangnim? Sepertinya aku lupa membersihkan telingaku minggu ini."

Sooman menatap anak didik kesayangannya itu malas.

"Tidak ada ulang! Mulai sekarang latihan kalian terjadwal sebagai member grup baru. Sejauh ini, aku memilihmu, Joonmyeon, dan Yifan. Ditambah 2 _partner_ dari kedua hyungmu itu dan _partner_mu, ada 6 orang dalam 1 grup."

"Apa itu '_partner_'? Setauku _partner_ itu sejenis dengan teman Sex." Sooman hampir saja melemparkan CPU komputernya kearah Jongin yang pura-pura bodoh. Kenapa pikirannya selalu terarah pada hal-hal seperti itu?

"Jika kau ingin memperlakukannya seperti budah seks itu terserah padamu."

Jongin terdiam dalam senyumnya. Ia menatap Sooman dengan tatapan bingungnya yang tolol. Otaknya sepertinya sudah beku dengan hal-hal negatif hingga tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar boleh memperkosanya?"

"Jangan gunakan kata itu didepanku! Telingaku terasa mau pecah bodoh!"

Sooman mencari-cari berkas didalam lacinya. Ia meletakkan sebuah map coklat keatas meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

Namja paruh baya itu memberikan kode agar Jongin membukanya. Dan mata Jongin melebar 20 persen setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam map itu. sebuah berkas tentang data diri seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"_Partner_mu." Ucap Sooman setelahnya. Seketika mata Jongin benar-benar melebar. Ia menatap foto di pojok kanan data itu. namja dengan kulit putih bersih, mata bulat, dan bibir plum yang menggoda.

"Aku khusus memilihkan dia untukmu karna sesuatu hal. Jika tidak ada kepentingan lain, kau boleh lanjutkan latihanmu hari ini."

Jongin membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan CEO itu. ia menatap lagi foto orang yang akan menjadi _partner_nya.

"Rencananya Lead Vokal ya? Pantas desahannya bagus."

-Kai-

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat agar tidak lari kala bertemu dengan Kai di ruang CEO Lee Soo Man. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih. Tubuhnya serasa panas dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo Gwenchana?" Tanya Sooman saat menyadari Kyungsoo tak seceria sebelumnya. Namja imut itu hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Sepertinya namja itu memiliki magnet yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo hyung. Jongin imnida." Jongin menyunggingkan smirk andalannya sembari mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Kyungsoo." Balas Kyungsoo yang malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jongin.

Grep…

Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung kedepan saat Jongin menarik tangannya. Bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir Jongin yang tak kalah seksi darinya. Lumatan, jilatan halus Jongin lancarkan pada Kyungsoo yang memberontak. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika mudah menyerah. Tangan besarnya menahan kepala Kyungsoo yang berusaha menjauh.

"Ya! Jongin, kau bisa membunuhnya!" Jika saja Soo Man tidak menghentikannya, mungkin Jongin bisa memperkosa Kyungsoo di ruangan itu juga.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. Kyungsoo hyung."

-EXO-

Baekhyun.

Namja itu datang satu setengah tahun sebelum EXO debut. Suaranya yang luar biasa membuatnya tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk trainee.

Hari pertama trainee terasa sangat berat untuknya. Dalam tarik suara mungkin ia _master_, tetapi untuk dance pengalamannya masih 0.

Perjalanan pulang sepertinya terasa sangat berat.

Bruuk…

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai lobi saat seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya. Padahal jika dilihat lagi, mereka tidak terlalu keras bertabrakan

"OMONA! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku." Namja tinggi itu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri lalu membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Aku gak papa kok."

Namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat.

"Kamu trainee baru ya? Aku Park Chanyeol, trainee lama disini." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu bersalaman.

"B-Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik Baekhyun duduk di bangku sebelah mesin minuman.

"Ini kopi pertemanan." Chanyeol menyodorkan kopi kaleng pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Pembicaraan mereka dimulai dengan Baekhyun yang menceritakan masa castingnya. Lalu latihan vokal mati-matian untuk masuk agency.

Mereka berdua tampak seperti teman yang sudah sejak lama kenal.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Iya?" jawab Chanyeol setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Soo Man sajangnim memberiku tugas untuk mencari _partner_." Chanyeol diam. Ia menatap Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan untuk namja kecil itu meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku bingung sekali. Teman-temanku, tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat masuk agency ini. Secara langsung mereka tidak mungkin jadi _partner_ku. Kalo Chanyeol bagaimana? Kau sudah trainee 4 tahun tapi tidak tahu mau debut atau tidak."

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang tidak akan debut." Ucap Chanyeol sendu tapi masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jadi _partner_ku saja!" Chanyeol terkejut. Ya, kurang dari sehari mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun dengan yakinnya menunjuk dirinya untuk menjadi _partner_?

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai temanku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk melayaniku setiap saat. Aku mohon Chan," Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Menatap namja yang lebih tinggi dengan mata yang berkedip manja.

"Jika Baekhyun yang menyuruh, aku tidak bisa menolak."

-EXO-

Chen

Jongdae tersenyum simpul saat berhadapan dengan Sooman. Ia berusaha menunjukkan ketenangannya dihadapan orang yang akan membuatnya menjadi orang besar.

Sudah 5 bulan Jongdae menjalani trainee. Tinggal menunggu waktu sedikit lagi untuk debut. Bersama, Yifan, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai, Yixing, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan juga Chanyeol mereka akan membuat boygroup dengan nama EXO.

"Kau sangat tampan Jongdae-ssi."

"Khamsahamnida."

"Jongdae-ssi." Panggil Sooman lagi.

"Nde?"

"Kau belum menentukan _partner_mu. Kau membuat EXO kekurangan member." Jongdae hanya bisa diam sambil menatap gusar sepatunya.

"Aku tidak bisa sajangnim. _Partner_ terasa begitu negatif di otakku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatku tega menjadikannya _partner_." Sooman menghela nafas kecil.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membuat EXO gagal debut Jong. Kau hidup di dunia entertaiment tidak sendiri. Banyak orang-orang yang lebih hebat darimu diluar sana. Kau tidak akan mampu menghadapinya sendiri tanpa teman."

"Aku bisa berbagi dengan member lainnya. Lagi pula istilah _partner_ yang anda buat itu lebih cocok disebut slave."

"Jongdae!"

"Anda tidak melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan Jongin sajangnim! Kyungsoo sangat tersiksa sebagai _Partner_ Jongin. Kau hanya mementingkan _master_, kau pikirkan kesenangan mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan para _partner_?"

"Jongdae, aku hanya-"

"Sajangnim." Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berpipi chubby.

"Minseok,"

"Aku pilih dia!"

Sooman maupun Minseok menatap Jongdae tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya memilih dia?

"Dia. Namja gendut ini, aku pilih dia menjadi _partner_ku. Kau puas sajangnim?"

-EXO-

Tidak seorangpun tahu tentang _Master _ maupun _Partner _di dalam EXO. Hanya orang-orang SM tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. Sampai ulang tahun pertama EXO pun, para fans tidak menyadari perbudakan diantara para _Partner. _

Jangan tanyakan sesuatu hal tentang Sehun atau Luhan. Kedua orang itu dipilih secara khusus oleh Soo Man. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menjadikan mereka _master _atau _partner_.

Hari ini, EXO pulang dari Hongkong setelah memenangkan penghargaan MAMA. Kelelahan jelas terlihat dari keduabelas wajah member EXO.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang masuk kedalam dorm dengan sebuah teriakan keras.

"EXO!" member lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat senang.

"Baek, ayo tidur. Aku lelah," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar.

Krak…

"AGH! Jongin!" waktu serasa berhenti untuk kesepuluh namja itu. mereka hanya bisa menatap iba Kyungsoo yang tersungkur dilantai ruang tengah yang dingin karna sebuah dorongan keras dari Jongin. Kruk yang membantu Kyungsoo berjalan kini sudah tergeletak di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahan hyung. Kau terlihat seksi dengan jalan pincangmu." Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menungging. Dengan tergesa, ia membuka celana Kyungsoo yang menghalangi penglihatannya pada surga dunia.

Slurp…

"Engghhh…" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya saat Jongin menjilati anusnya dengan rakus. Sesekali namja yang lebih muda itu menampar kedua bongkah bokong Kyungsoo hingga memerah.

"Jong, biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat!" Joonmyeon berusaha menahan Jongin yang bersiap melakukan permainan inti.

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Dia _partner_ku! Hakku untuk dimanjakan olehnya. Hah! Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi _partner_mu yang tidak berguna itu?"

Plak…

Joonmyeon menatap orang didepannya tak percaya. Tangannya menggantung di udara saking kagetnya.

"H-Hyung. Sudah, ayo k-kita istirahat." Yixing bangun dari duduknya setelah menghalau tamparan Joonmyeon yang diarahkan pada Jongin. Sebagai balasan, pipi kirinya terlihat bercap tangan Joonmyeon.

Namja berdimple itu menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Hening setelah itu. satu persatu pasangan mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah karna tak berhak dalam urusan ini.

"Jongin, aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terlalu menyakitinya." Ucap Kris yang paling terakhir masuk kedalam kamar.

Pintu kamar terakhir telah tertutup. Jongin memamerkan smirknya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan nafsu.

"Akan aku hancurkan lubangmu."

"A-AKH! Jongin! Sakit aahh! Sakit Jong. ARGH!"

.

Suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar jelas dalam kamar itu. namja berdimple itu terus menggigit kukunya sesekali menggumamkan doa saat teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar.

"M-Myeon? Bisakah kau hentikan mereka?" Yixing menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Diamlah."

"Myeon, kau kan leader! Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga membermu!" Yixing tak lagi berbaring, kini ia sudah duduk sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Tidurlah." Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan diluar sana.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menghentikan mereka." Yixing turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan cepat kearah pintu kamar.

Cklek…

Blam…

Yixing bisa merasakan nafas yang menderu di lehernya. Ia hanya akan membuka pintu tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu itu tertutup dengan sebuah tangan dari belakang.

"Dilarang mencampuri urusan pasangan lain. Ingat peraturannya Xing. Kembali ketempat tidur jika tidak ingin marah."

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sembari mendengarkan erangan-erangan dari ruang tengah. Terkadang ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. erangan kesakitan tentu sudah menjadi jawaban.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo." Bisik Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu betapa kuatnya dia."

.

Luhan hanya menatap kosong langit-langit. Tubuhnya yang telanjang membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Semua orang tidak tahu, penderitannya sama seperti namja bermata bulat di luar sana. Tubuh telanjang lainnya kini menggeliat di samping Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak lelah hem? Tidurlah." Ucap namja itu sambil menyisir rambut Luhan dengan jemarinya.

"Kau bukan _master_ku Hun, dan aku bukan _partner_mu. Berhentilah bermain dengan tubuhku."

.

Minseok masih berdiri didepan pintu. Mencoba merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan di balik benda coklat itu.

"Hyung, tidurlah."

"Terkadang aku menyesal menjadi yang tertua." Jawaban Minseok sama sekali tidak menjawab perintah Jongdae. Ia masih meraba pintu itu.

"Kau tidak salah hyung." Jongdae mendekati Minseok.

"Tentu aku salah! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol seseorang yang lebih muda dariku."

Jongdae yang sedikit geram, membalik tubuh Minseok cepat.

"Mereka melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan. Jika itu yang Jongin inginkan, biarkan saja. Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi Kyungsoo sebagai _partner_nya."

Jongdae mencium bibir Minseok lembut. Jauh dari kata kasar ataupun bernafsu. Namja berwajah kotak itu hanya ingin menenangkan hyungnya yang gusar. Menjadi pasangan, membuat mereka berdua mau-tak mau harus memahami satu sama lain.

"Cukup untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu adalah hal yang paling tepat, Minnie."

END

.

A/N : hahaha… dapet ide gila waktu ngejamban. FF ini terinspirasi dari FFNya eL-Chan yang slave day. Tapi jalan ceritanya beda kan ya? Disini gak BDSM kok.

Semoga suka. Ini aku ngetik cuman 5 jam dan itu keburu-buru. Yah jadilah seperti ini. Maaf banyak Typo. Gak sempet ngedit!

Last, Mind to review?^^


End file.
